Arguments and Desserts
by EverlastPrime259
Summary: Frankenstein forgot to make/ get his master a Christmas gift! Oh how he wished he were dead. Lucky for him an argument reminded him, and they both decided to bake desserts for everyone. This is literal fluffy-fluff. I mean they need more of that right now


**Hey everyone here is another one for the Noblesse December Event by Madameazzure's ( Tumblr) Here is my entry. Hope everyone enjoys :)**

 **Warning: I have no idea what the second half of this is besides just fluff. Maybe too much but I thought it fit, so fluff. Oh and an annoyed Frankenstein.**

 **PS: In this one it features my OC Danielle. She is Frankenstein's wife since forever it seems. They knew each other during their real childhood ( Like when Frankie was actually 7,8 etc) They married and are both contracted to Rai. ( Same powers or similar at least, so they are both equally strong I think) They served him together until he disappeared of course, but 300 years she disappeared and they just found each other again, so this might make a part of this make more sense. Just to let you know so you aren't confused by this since she is a main character here.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Frankenstein!" Danielle comically skidded into the private lab. Frankenstein looked at her startled. He quickly stood up. She never ran in unless something was seriously wrong.

" Danielle? What's-" Cut off by the door slamming behind her and as came in. She stared at him, Frankenstein just raised an eyebrow at her.

" It's Christmas Eve." Blankly staring at him, anger underneath her tone.

" I am aware." Crossing his arms, quite curious as to what she is so mad about.

" What is Master's gift for tomorrow?" Glaring with a raised eyebrow towards him. Frankenstein had to almost force his face not to pale. He was unsuccessful in this. He couldn't believe that he forgot to get Masters gift!

He sat down with his head down, scowling at himself. " I forgot to order it."

"You forgot to order Master's gift?! Even I remembered to get him something Frankenstein!"

" I've been quite busy lately, putting together final grade reports does take up time you know! I do forget things once and while" He snarled back with anger.

He forgot, but he knows she doesn't yell for no reason. He usually doesn't forget anything for his Master, but he did this time. Oh he just wished to die.

" He's our Master Frankenstein! It's his first Christmas with all of us! We agreed to make him happy!"

" I know that! I want him to be just as happy as you do. Don't you dare think anything less." Growing pissed, some of his dark aura slipped out. Danielle's light aura leaking out in her anger as well. Both clashing nearly violent.

" Then what are we going to do? Surely there is no way anything we do will be perfect enough with so little time." She crossed her arms, clenching her hands on her arms.

" Well he does like sweets..." He trailed off. Now he just had to try and think about what they could make him. Tulips is a French and sweet dessert he may like.

" Well what one comes to your mind? I can't think of anything elegant and worthy of him at the moment.

" I heard Suyi talking about a french dessert called Tulipes. Maybe he might like that?" Frankenstein suggested, bringing it up in the computer. He saw the recipe, it looked elegant enough.

" Looks good enough, but how do you make it?" Danielle asked as she looked at it. She still had her doubts, but now they resided in her own ability to bake.

Frankenstein pulled up the recipe below and both read to see if they even had the proper stuff for it. Lucky for them, they did have it all here. Danielle leaned over Frankenstein's shoulder and pressed the print button. While it printed, they grabbed it and gathered the materials. Weird enough, Frankenstein had a kitchen in one of his labs so they didn't have to travel upstairs. Both of them put on the pink apron to protect their clothes. Then their baking began.

Danielle kept failing to mix it in the right order and began to become frustrated. She couldn't get it perfect and she really wanted it to be perfect for her master.

Especially after yelling at Frankenstein about it. That was rude of her to do and she knows it. He didn't deserve to get yelled at. She just lost her cool and now her guilt came to her. Stopping what she was doing, she held the counter. Now her failure at doing this just made her feel worse about yelling at him.

" Hey..." Danielle began regret obvious in her voice. Frankenstein heard this and stopped what he was doing to face her. " I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It wasn't fair to you. I guess I just lost my cool and took it out on you, and I'm sorry for that." Frankenstein smiled at that, a sign of forgiveness she would have seen if she had faced him.

Frankenstein walked over to her and gave her a hug. " It's alright. Plus you did remind me to make something for master." She just smiled at that before looking down at her failure. " Having trouble?" The smirk clear in his voice.

" Why yes I am Mr. Perfect. I can't cook as well as you, but apparently I'm worse at baking..."  
" Come on, I'll make it and you put it in the oven, deal?"  
" Deal." She sighed, putting them.

They both worked in unison as they made the dish perfect. Frankenstein adding the correct amount of sugar for the ones specifically for Master and the normal amount for everyone else. By the end of it all, the dish was done and in the proper spot until it was time to bring it out.

" We should head to bed and get a couple hours of rest. Although I don't know how I am going to sleep! Not when I am so excited for tomorrow! The presents are taken care of upstairs, now this is done. I may be excited for tomorrow, or I guess today, but I am hella tired." Danielle rambled swiftly changing topic without a care of hunt. Her outwardly appearance while talking was excited but sluggishly tired.

Frankenstein just shook his head at her rambling and just nodded at the sleep part. Might as well before they had to get up before anyone else to cook.

" Hella?" Frankenstein laughed slightly as they walked to their room to go to sleep. " I think the children's language is rubbing off on you."

" I think so too, that or I am just too tired to care. Doing this makes someone tired ya know." She mumbled as she just fell on the bed.

Her excitement wearing off very fast and she just crashed. Positioning herself more comfortable, she fell asleep right away, for she has not had good sleep the last few days. She was quite exhausted. Frankenstein changed his clothes before joining her, setting an alarm in case he didn't naturally wake up.

Waking up the next morning, Frankenstein and Danielle got everything set up. After everything was set up Rai walked in. Both of them greeted their master with a happy and warm smile. Rai returned the smile as he looked around at all the work the tow had done.

Rai was in awe almost at what it looked like around him. It was perfect for him, he felt at peace and he felt the contentment through their bonds. He sent his appreciation towards them. Rai knew he would have to do something for them in return. In response to their masters happiness, Danielle's and Frankenstein's smiles increased.

Danielle brought her master his tea, made by Frankenstein, and continued to help Frankenstein where it was needed. Rai watched the two of them fondly, he knew they took care of everyone else and this was nice. He almost wished that he could do something for them later to show his appreciation.

An hour later Tao, Takeo, and M-21 walked in to see the Christmas spirit all in the room.

" Whoa! It's so Christmasy! So cool!" Tao exclaimed. His eyes widened at the sight. It was Christmas like but it was still so neat, not the expected anything less.

" It is really nice feeling. Feels normal." Takeo agreed as he took a seat on the couch.

" I am glad you both see to like it, here would you like some cake?" Danielle offered as she held up a tray of cut up cake.

" Sure! Thanks Danielle!" Tao grinned as he took a bite. He gave a sound of contentment at the wonderful taste. Takeo and M-21 took a piece with their thanks as well.

The next two walking down was Seira and Regis. They looked around with a puzzled look. They had heard all about Christmas, but to see it in person and with such flourish was amazing to them.

" Morning Regis, Seira. Would you both like something to eat? If so, feel free to get some. There is cake that I can bring to you if you wish." Danielle graciously offered them. She was served by them, so she took this in stride as she repaid their kindness. That and Frankenstein baked all of these and it was the one thing she could actually do.

" I can get my own, but I wouldn't mind some cake." Regis, stubborn in his ways was about to get up from his seat.

" Please I insist. You both bring food out often, relax and let me serve you both for once. Enjoy the holiday." Danielle smiled before heading to the kitchen to fetch the food. Frankenstein was preparing what they would have for lunch in their.

Regis nearly spluttered inelegantly at that, but all argument ceased since she turned away. M-21 smirked at that while Regis glared at him. He did as he was told though and relaxed. Seira did the same, she felt happy to have something done for her. Although, it was unusual feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Both Frankenstein came out without an apron on and joined their family. Family, that was new to them. Sure they had master, but no true family since their own passed centuries ago. It warmed their hearts a lot more than others would think.

"OOH! Are we doing presents next or food?!" Tao asked with the excitement of a young child. Everyone just smiled at his excitement, all enjoying themselves

" Yes, it is Tao. Would you like to hand them out to each respective person?" Tao nodded and Takeo helped him out. Well Tao dragged him to help him. Frankenstein and Danielle didn't hit at the other gift they had for them all

Frankenstein and Danielle looked at each other surprised that they got many, or at least similarly to the others, presents as the others.

" Oh! Frankenstein! We forgot the others in the kitchen, let's go get those out." Danielle remembered as they both walked to the kitchen. Well, at least she acted as if she forgot.

Rai was also wondering where and what they were getting. Soon enough Frankenstein and Danielle walked back into the room with a various amounts of desserts. Danielle planned to present each one with a compliment to cement the gift and make it more worthy, that and she thought they deserved to hear something good about themselves.

" Now, we have made these for the last few days for you all, well Frankenstein mostly since I suck at baking." Nervously laughed at herself. She passed each kind of dessert that was made for the person. Rai just curiously looked at his since it was the most different. " I thought of these all from my time in France so they will all be there, just if anyone was curious

" Oo, what is this?" Tao asked as he looked at the delicious desert in front of him.

" It is called a Faux 'crepe' cake made in France. That is one that I know how to bake well. Don't worry though, Frankenstein checked it out make sure it was alright." Danielle answered. She handed it to Tao who seemed to love any kind of dessert, plus all of the chocolate reminded her of his many cables he always had scattered about. " I remembered you loved chocolate, and I thought this suited your preferences better as you do have multiple layers of goodness within you. That and the chocolate was really fun to do"

" Uh...thanks Danielle." Tao shyly thanked, almost at a lost of words. His boss in a way and a friend of his said that and it made him happy.

The next one she set down in front of Seira. She looked puzzled but looked interested as well.

Danielle smiled, " This one is for you Seira. I thought this suited you beautifully. It is elegant, very pretty, does well and has a kindness from the berries." She complemented her, knowing she loves it so. That and knowing that being a clan leader that she didn't hear it often as a child, so she was making up for it in a sincere way.

Seira ducked her away to hide her blush, she felt warm inside as she often did when Frankenstein gave her compliments, but one so heartfelt and thought through was new to her.

" What is the name of the dish?" Seira asked as she looked up.

" Petits Pots à l'Absinthe." Frankenstein offered before Danielle could. Danielle gave a playful glare before looking away, he stole her moment!

Danielle just widened her kind smile as her next person was Takeo to give to. She set his down, the precision benefiting that of his sniper skills.

" Thank you, it seems delicious," Takeo gave a warm smile towards Danielle. "but if you don't mind me asking, what is the name of this? It seems interesting." Takeo asked curious at the dessert.

" It is called Gâteau Basque." Danielle supplied effortlessly. " I thought it suited you with how clean, kind and sweet you are. You are a sniper with a sharp eye, and deserve to have a dessert as sharp as you are."

Takeo felt a wave of emotion hit him at that statement. He was usually, jokingly of course, called a softie by Tao for his kind hearted nature. But to hear it in a good way, made him a happy and bashful as the rest of the receivers. He was still so used to how the Union treated them, so this was nice. Takeo gave her a shy smile in thanks.

Danielle felt this and gave him a pat on the shoulder with her now free hand. Then she had to move on to the next person. She looked at Regis and handed him the desert and the special tea that she brewed to his taste. Regis glanced at it before looking up at Danielle.

" A dessert with tea? What is it?" Regis asked seemingly nonchalant.

" It is called Pistachio Financiers. It is a simple, yet elegant enough to match your own, dessert. The tea is a rare fermented Chinese pu'erh tea that I made to your taste. Thought you would like the simplicity and elegance of the dish. It is strong, similar to your stubbornness, but still does the job wonderfully." Danielle explained with comparing the two. She liked that it fit the two so well. Regis just tried not to splutter and hid a bashful coloring of his cheeks. He just thanked them.

M-21 was the last one. She just had so much to say about him. Everything she knew about him made her smile, protecting the children despite having put them in danger before. He changed, or so she heard, since he first joined them.

" For you M-21. It is called Baba au Rhum." She set it down in front of him. She gave him a warm smile. " You've changed a lot since you've joined us. I am glad that you have, for you have gotten stronger, faster than you were before. You've been nothing but wonderful here, I thank you for joining us." She gave a bright smile as she looked at the others.

M-21 looked at he as gave a nod in thanks. He didn't think about his time here like that. He had just been thankful that he wasn't with the Union and was able to do something good.

" I thank you all as well, everyone has been wonderful additions. You have helped protect my master and I can't tell you how much its appreciated." She finished.

She knew she was getting sentimental. Boy does she hate it when she does. It was bound to happen, she was beyond happy, it is her first Christmas with everyone. No wonder she felt this way. It felt nice to have a family again after all of these years.

Then the celebrations began and all was well in the household of nobles, modified humans and the Noblesse.


End file.
